Les amours du Tennis
by Diabolikangel
Summary: Yaoi Couples changeant Sorte de mini Os xD. Il y en aura plusieurs et seront postés au gré de mon inspiration . Seigaku, Hyotei et les autres n'ont qu'a bien se tenir ! ! 02/07/08 NEW
1. Chapter 1

_Je sais pas comment on peut définir ce texte, c'est à mi chemin entre le mini One Shot et le drabble xD_

_Disclamair : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et heureusement xD_

_Couple : Surpriiise , mais c'est Yaoi !_

_Note : Bonne Lectuuuure !_

**

* * *

**

**-Ne Ochibi !?**

**-Hn...**

**-Elle est mignonne hein Sakuno !**

**-Ouais Echizen, n'attend pas trop longtemps avant de te déclarer !**

**-Senpais !!!!!**

Encore une fois, Momoshiro et Kikumaru s'amusaient à embêter Echizen. Tout les autres avaient pris l'habitude de ce petit jeux entre les trois titulaires...Et a chaque fois que les trois amis sortaient c'était la même rengaine TT.

**-Ano ... Ryoma-kun...**

**-Hn ?**

**-Bon on te laisse hein !** _clin d'oeil_

Les deux garçons allèrent se cacher un peu plus loin pour observer la scène ! Allez peut-être que cette fois il allait enfin se déclarer !!

-_chuchote _**Allez ochibi !!**

De sonc côté, le dis Ochibi ne semblait pas décidé. Il avait devant lui une Sakuno qui ne cessait de begayer.

**-Je... Je ...**

**-Tu ?**

**-Je t'aime !** _Rougis_

**-Ha...**

S'ils l'avaient pu ses senpais aurait frappé leur petit prodige...

**-Pas possible d'être aussi pas doué ! Non pas possible...**

**-Momoshiro ! Il va falloir éduqué notre gamin, il n'y connaît rien !**

La petite Sakuno, rouge de honte, attendait une réponse et celle ci tardait à venir. Ryoma la regardait d'un air de je m'en foutisme total !

**-Désolé, il est déjà pris !**

Ryoma sourit derrière sa casquette. Il n'allait pas devoir se fondre en explications, heureusement, il détestait ca et puis...Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Certes il aurait pu très bien partir en la laissant en plan mais Sakuno était « gentille » et au moins elle ne se ferai pas d'illusions !

**-Ahh te voilà enfin .**

**-Ryo-chan, désolé ! J'arrive juste à temps on dirait !**

**-J'te le fait pas dire !**

Caché derrière un arbre, Momo et Eiji n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Ils devaient rêvé c'était pas possible.

**-Je...Je ... snif...**

Sakuno ne put terminer sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglot devant le couple. Et avant que l'un ou l'autre est put faire un mouvement vers elle, elle était déjà partie en courant.

**-Hn...**

**-Oui je sais Ryo-chan.[1**

**-...**

**-Bah les autres comprendrons !**

**-Hnn...**

**-Allez, embrasse moi au lieu de t'inquièter !**

Ryoma ne se fit pas prier et accéda à la demande de son amant. Derrière leur arbre, les deux amis les regardaient... Choqué.

**-Bah, semblerait qu'on ai rien a lui apprendre, vraiment rien !**

**-Nya...**

Le lendemain, ni Eiji, ni Momo ne fut surpris de voir Ryoma accroché au bras du prodige Fuji Syuusuke...

* * *

[1 Oui, Fuji parle couramment le Ryoma xD

Voilà !! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Prince of tennis alors désolée de la qualité :p

Merci d'avoir lu ! Review please !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamair**: Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! Mais un jour peut-être xD

**Couple**: Surprise lol.

**Note:** Encore un petit texte sans prétention. PArce que j'avais juste envie de l'écrire ! Il n'y a vraiment pas assez e choses sur Prince of tennis pourtant ce manga le mérite !

* * *

**-FUJIIIIIIIIIII**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Eiji ?**

**-Viens viite nya, Ryoma et Momo se battent !!**

Intrigué, le tensai suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'à un coin reculé. De là ou ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre des bruits étouffé. Fuji s'avanca un peu pour voir ce qui se passait.

**-Mo...Momo-senpai ! Ya...Da...**

**-Echizen !!!**

Deux corps allongé dans l'herbe, des gémissements qui ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à ceux qu'on peut emettre dans une baguarre. Un sourire mi amusé- mi pervers vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du tensai tandis qu'il retrouvait Eiji.

**-Alors ? Tu les as arrêté, nya !?**

**-Eiji.. Je ne pense pas qu'il se battaient !**

**-Mais Mais pourtant on aurait dis... Ils faisaient quoi alors ??**

Le sourire de Fuji s'accentua. Il s'approcha dangeureusement de l'acrobate.

**-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Oishi !?**

**-Il est trop occupé avec Tezuka-buchou TT', il a dit de pas le déranger nya.**

**-Hmmm !**

**-Tu peux m'expliquer toi, Fujiko-chan !!!**

**-Ben tu sais que je suis pas doué avec les mots...**

**-Maiiiis j'veux savoiiiir nyyyya.**

**-Dans ce cas... Je vais te montrer.**

Les yeux du roux s'agrandirent.Le tensai chopa la main de son meilleur ami et l'entraina jusqu'aux vestiaires. Vestaire où à peine deux minutes plus tard, Inui était à la vitre, prenant des notes.

**-D'abord Echizen et Momoshiro, ensuite Buchou et Oishi et maintenant ces deux là. Si avec ca je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec Kaidoh !!!

* * *

**_Du parfait n'importe quoi ! Décidémment '''. Review quand même ??_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamair**: Toujours rien à moi TT

**Couple**: Surprise.

**Note**: Ben elle se trouve a la fin

* * *

Shishido et Ohtori regardaient les deux garçons avec un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de malsain. Shisido saisit la main de son partenaire de double et leur lanca un regard plein de défi.

**-C'est nous la meilleure paire !**

**-Grrr non ! C'est nous !**

C'était bien connu qu'Eiji Kikumaru de la golden pair ne supportait pas de perdre face à ces _« abrutis même pas syncro de Hyotei »._ Et aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à en finir.

**-Shishido-san et moi sommes bien plus unis que vous deux !**

**-Ah et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ! Vas y ! Prouve que tu es plus proche de Shishido que moi d'Oishi !!!**

Oishi soupira. Et dire que pendant les éliminatoires pour connaître qui participerait au tournoi contre les américains Ohtori et Kikumaru s'entendaient si bien ! Le vent avait tourné, et maintenant le vice capitaine de Seigaku était sur que son partenaire ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

**-Ahh tu dis plus rien maintenant, Choutaro ! Nyya, tu parles, Oishi et moi on est les meilleurs.**

**-Ah oui et bien admires comme on est proche !**

La baiser que donna Ohtori Choutaro à son partenair de double laissa Eiji sans voix.

**-Ben quoi ? T'as avaler ta langue Kikumaru-saaan !? Tu vois, vous vous êtes des bons amis, nous on sort ensemble, on est donc, bien plus uni que vous deux !**

**-Nyyyaaa !!**

Eiji n'en pouvait plus de les voir se caliner... Lui aussi avait le droit de caliner Oishi d'abord et puis lui aussi pouvait l'embrasser ! Le regard du roux s'illumina et Oishi recula un peu...

**-Hmm, Eiji ? Eiji est-ce que ca va ? Eihmhmm...**

Un baiser langoureux plus tard, Oishi reprenait enfin son souffle et Eiji se lèchait les lèvres du anière on ne peut plus sensuelle qui en laissa Oisshi rouge cramoisi.

**-Tu disais ? Chou-Ta-Ro ?**

La paire de Hyotei ne trouva rien à redire alors que l'acrobate continuait dans sa lancée...

-Même qu'on peut être encore plus proche que ca ! Viens Oishi, on va chez moi !

Oishi manqua l'arrêt cardiaque alors que son meilleur ami (et futur amant) l'entrainait jusque chez lui. Deux heures plus tard, quelqu'un rejoignait la paire Shishido-Ohtori au parc.

**-Ah te voilà !**

**-Merci, j'vous doit une fière chandelle ! Sans vous on aurait jamais passer le cap de l'amitié !**

**-Tu m'étonnes, vu comment il est timide ! Pourtant ca crevait les yeux qu'il rêvait de sortir avec toi !**

**-N'empêche, tu lui as presque sauté dessus, je sais qu'il fallait avoir l'air naturel mais là !**

**-J'me suis retenu trop longtemps! XD.**

**-MDR, alors tu as ce qu'on voulait ?**

Eiji (car c'est bien lui) passa une enveloppe à ces deux compères. Une fois le contenu vérifié ils s'éloignèrent.

**-Allez shishido-san ! Je t'ai aidé dans le plan, j'veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe !**

**-Comme tu veux...**

**Ohtori jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au contenu de la fameuse enveloppe et rougit viollement.**

**-SHISHIDO-SAN !**

**-Hm ? Ben quoi, je voulais vraiment savoir si Atobe sortait avec Tezuka moi...**

Shishido jeta l'enveloppe mais rangea la photo qui s'y trouvait dans sa poche. On pouvait y voir un certain capitaine de Hyotei nu dans une position plutôt équivoque avec un certain Capitaine de Seigaku !

* * *

_Gomen, légèrement moins bien que les autres je pense, mais je sors d'une grippe et mon inspiration est légèrement absente surtout pour la fin en fait. J'espère que ca vous plaît quand même et review_ ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamair **: Rien est à moi, mais un jour peut-être, j'espère ...

**Couple :** Assez Original cette fois ! (moi même j'suis pas fan de ce couple m'enfin xD)

**Note:** Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour lol) Non je reviens de vacances où j'ai écrit plusieurs petits texte. Celui là m'est venu dans l'avion, je l'aime bien même si le couple est pas super XD. Désolée si c'est pas aussi bien que les précédents ou si vous aimez moins !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour tout le monde. C'était la Saint Valentin. Beaucoup attendaient ce jour avec impatience, pour pouvoir se déclarer, pour voir si on a un(e) ou plusieur(e)s admirateurs(trices) ou simplement pour pouvoir manger des chocolats !

D'autre s'en fichait, voir même détestait cette fête. Ryoma en faisait parti, il trouvait vraiment stupide de voir tout ces gens se courir après parce qu'ils s'aiment. Pire encore, c'était bruyant et ca le dérangeait pendant sa sieste.

Particulièrement son voisin de table. Qui ne cessait de blabasser pour rien dire.

**-Je ne comprend pas !! TT Aucune fille ne m'a offert de chocolat ouiiin ! Pourtant avec ma beauté et surtout mes deux ans de tennis je devrait avoir plein de cadeaux ! C'est vrai c'est pas courant un 5ème dans mon genre avec deux ans d'expérience au tennis ! **

**-Horio... C'est pas un drame !**

**-Puis tu devrais te taire, tu vas réveiller Ryoma !**

Katsuo et Kachiro esseyaient de calmer leur ami mais rien à faire, il était trop dans son histoire !

**-Façon Ryoma lui il s'en fou, il a eu plein de chocolats, regardez il y en a encore une boite dans son sac là ! Pff j'suis sure que plein de fille et même des mecs lui en ont envoyés et rêvent de l'embrasser ! C'est pas juuuste !!!!**

Ryoma, qui en avait vraiment plus que marre consentit a ouvrir les yeux , de toute façon il arriverait pas a dormir dans ce boucan et se leva. Kachiro et Katsuo sur le coup se reculèrent. Sait-on jamais. Ryoma etait peut-être de mauvaise humeur au réveil.

Le futur pillier de Seigaku se baissa et chopa la boite de chocolat de son sac. Il s'avanca ensuite vers son camarade. Horio ne bougeait pas d'uncil, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Ryoma prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha encore plus et déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Horio qui n'osait même pas bouger. Les yeux écarquillé, complètement choqué. Ryoma, toujours de glace, lui tendit la boite de chocolat.

**-E-E-E-chizen...**

**-C'est bon, tu vas te taire maintenant, t'as eu ta boite de chocolat et en plus t'as été embrassé ! **

**-P-P-Pourquoi ?**

**-Si je l'avais pas fait, t'aurais continué à te plaindre et j'aurais pas pu dormir !**

Sur ce, Ryoma retourna à sa sieste. Plus personne n'osait parler, il avait fait d'une pierre trois coups.

**

* * *

**

_**Une petite review pour une auteuse qui bosse même en vacances mdr ?**_

**Ps: je voulais dire à tout ceux qui voudrait un couple précis, ou un thème précis, il suffit de damander !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamair:** Pas à moi, je les loue pour ce drabble.

**Couple:** Simple, mais pourtant si mignooon !

* * *

Aujourd'hui tout était calme à Seigaku. Etrange en effet car depuis que Ryoma et Eiji sortait ensemble le club était tout sauf calme. Mais en ce jour, rien. Eiji évitait avec soin Ryoma et vice versa. Pas de Ochibi, pas de calin, rien ...

Toute la journée les deux garçons s'ignorèrent royalement. Ryoma restant avec Momoshiro et Eiji avec Oishi ! Personne n'osait rien dire...

**-Tezuka, mon coeur...**

**-Hn ?**

Encore une idée farfelue du tensai de l'équipe. Eiji et Ryoma se retrouvaient enfermé dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement... Les deux garçons se regardaient mais aucune paroles ne s'échangeaient !

**-Rooh ... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils attendent ! A ce rythme là à minuit on y est encore !**

**-Et sans savoir pourquoi ils s'ignorent !**

**-Ohhh ca rime !**

**-Fuji-senpai, ne parle pas si fort !**

Et comme l'avait dit Momoshiro, à minuit sonnante personne n'avait encore parlé. Quand tout d'un coup :

**-IL EST MINUIIIIIIT !**

**-Ouff' il était temps --'!**

En un éclair, Eiji avait pris son petit Ochibi dans les bras et le calinait.

**-Mon coeur, t'as vu on à réussi !**

**-Ouais ...**

Dehors, personne ne comprenait . Inui s'avanca un peu, l'air décu.

**-Hmm, selon mes données ils n'auraient pas du réussir. Tant pis, ca me fera de nouvelles données**

**-HEIN ? T'étais au courant de ce qui se passait ?**

**-Bien sur, c'était un pari.**

**-ôO**

-S'ils passaient toute une journée sans se parler, sans s'embrasser et sans se caliner, ils étaient exempt d'Inui Juice... Mais s'ils perdaient ! _sourire diabolique_ Certains d'entre vous veulent-ils essayer aussi ?

**-Tezukaaaaa ?**

**-N'y pense même pas !**

Fuji afficha une mine budeuse, ce jus était pourtant si bon !**

* * *

**

Et voilààà , je suis de retour avec ce petit texte ! Il y en a d'autre en cours d'écriture mais en ce moment je suis surchargée ! J'espère que celà vous plaît toujours ! 

Bisouxxx

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamair: Toujours rien à moi mais un jour, je les aurais Héhé

Couple: Faut liiiire

Note: Gomeeeeeen, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais des drabbles en cours...--". Je ne mentirais pas en disant que j'étais surchargée de boulot, mais pendant un temps j'ai été passionnée par "Saiyuki" et j'en ai zappé PoT. Mais j'y remédierais, j'ai encore quelques drabbles en réserve.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma attendait ce jour depuis deux semaines. Et il n'était pas le seul, son Capitaine était lui aussi sur le pied de guerre !

Ils étaient à l'aeroport, assis sur des sièges pas vraiment confortable, attendant leur amants respectifs. En effet, Kikumaru et Fuji rentraient de vacances aujourd'hui. Les deux amis avaient comme par hasard réservé leur vacances d'été au même moment et dans le même hotel. (Etrange comme c'est bizarre).

Les passagers sortirent enfin, trainant derrière eux leur valise qu'ils venaient juste de récupérer. Fuji sorti en premier. Il se précipita vers Tezuka et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Seulement, le capitaine en voulait plus, il s'avanca de manière à approfondir le baiser mais le tensai s'écarta rapidement.

**-Gomen, Kunimitsu,mais aujourd'hui à la maison c'est la journée de l'abstinence.**

Tezuka manqua de s'étouffer et Ryoma pouffa de rire. Eiji sorti lui aussi, se débatant pour qu'aucune de ses valises ne se coince dans la porte (oui, Eiji n'a pris QUE 3valises). Il chouina un peu contre la vilaine porte, mais son sourire lui revint dès qu'il vit son petit ochibi d'amour. Il lui fit un très léger calin, sans lui sauter dessus, et cela intrigua Ryoma.

**-Gomen Ochibi-Ryo-chan...J'ai boulier ma crème solaire et du fait j'suis couvert de coup de soleil. Dès qu'on touche ca fait mal...**

TT Ryoma cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Les coups de soleils ne partaient pas rapidement en général...Cette fois, buchou eu sa vengeance. Car le lendemain, pendant qu'il papouillait son Syuusuke, Ryoma lui, ne pouvait toujours pas toucher Eiji.

* * *

Walla. Fini. Court, très court, trop court. Mais j'espère que celà vous plaît quand même chibi eyes

_Review ?_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamair : Nyaa, ils ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais un jour je les auraient .

Note : Gomenaisai... Ca fait longtemps que j'ai aps pointer le bout de mon nez par ici. En fait -non je vais pas sortir une excuse bidon- j'ai perdu mon cahier de note. Où j'avais évidemment noté toutes mes diées et mes premiers jets. Et dedans au milieu des fics, il y avait mes drabbles ! Pas moyen de me souvenir de ce que j'avais écrit... Enfin voilà ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Note 2 : P'tet pas aussi drôle que d'habitude mais c'est la première fois que je pense à ce couple ! '. Bah, il faut un début à tout.

Pairing : Surpriiiise

* * *

Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, Tachibana et Sanada, capitaines/ vice capitain respectifs de Fudomine et Rikkaidai, écoutaient à une porte. Ils étaient sur le quivive prêt à intervenir au moindre bruit suspect. On pouvait voir le long de leurs visages des gouttes de sueur. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes et leurs coeurs battaient à une vitesse folle. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une telle tension au cours de leurs vies. Apparemment, les habitants de la chambres étaient calmés, ils n'entendaient plus rien, à leur grand soulagement.

Sérieusement, se disputer pendant les camps d'entrainement c'était pas raisonnable... Foutre une trouille pareille à leur senpai n'était pas vraiment conseiller non plus ! Les deux capitaines avaient bien cru qu'ils allaient se battre a mort. Ils allaient partir en direction de leurs chambres respectives quand soudain... (wouaah du suspens !) Sengoku, capitaine de Yamabuki, arriva vêtu uniquement d'un boxer. Sanada tenta désespéremment de rester de marbre quant à Tachibana, il piqua carrément un far.Le nouvel arrivant, un peu dans les choux, demanda :

**-Nyu faites kwaaaa ??**

**-Euh... (synchronisatiion)**

**-Hahaa vous écoutez aux porteeeuh ! Alors, qui c'est que vous espionez ? (il se réveille vite)**

Les deux capitaines se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de chuchoter le plus bas possible :

**-Kirihara et Kamio.**

**-QUOIIII ? ILS SE SONT PAS ENCORE ENTRETHMHM?**

Prit de panique, Tachibana avait eu juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du roux. Sanada, complètement tromatisé par l'attitude exaspérente du capitaine de Yamabuki décida de prendre discrètement la fuite afin d'aller retrouver Yukimura. Quant à Tachibana, il entreprit d'éloigner ce bruyant garçon (Sengoku ') de la chambre des deux violents...

A l'interieur, c'était pour le moins... Calme. Kirihara, un peu beaucoup énervé, lisait un livre tandis que Kamio dormait. Enfin... Faisait semblant de dormir, en fait, il réfléchissait. Et la conclusions de sa réflexion ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Poussant un soupi lassé, Kamio se leva, contourna son lit et vint s'assoit sur le lit de Kirihara qui manqua littéralement de s'étouffer quand il sentit que son compagnon de chambre le prenait dans ses bras.

**-J'suis pas un doudou.**

**-Ranafoutre.**

**-...Continue de me caresser le ventre je dirais rien.**

**-Tu caresses bien mes cheveux !**

**-Vas t'faire foutre.**

**-Je ne t'aime pas.**

**-Moi non plus !**

Kirihara sourit. Ils venaient de se réconcilier ! Les autres avaient vraiment fait tout un plat de rien du tout... Après tout, ils n'étaient juste pas d'accord sur la couleur des nouveaux draps qu'ils allaient mettre de leur chambre !

_J'ai gagné, on mettra du rouge. Franchement, le vert c'est trop moche..._

* * *

_**Review ?? Onegaiiii** chibi eyes_

A votre avis, le prochaine drabbles, j'le fais sur qui ? _essaie de se souvenir des idées qu'elle avait sur son cachier _Jiroh/Atobe ; Yuushi/Atobe ; Shinji/Ryoma (XD) ou autres propositions .. ?


End file.
